<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we have each other by maeshmolowa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689702">we have each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa'>maeshmolowa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, also they're ender hybrids bc I said so, smiley face siblings, thats it, they just paint smiles on masks and vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god we should draw smiley faces on them.” Boffy says, interrupting Dream’s history lesson on the masks.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>smiley face siblings :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boffy &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Boffy (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista &amp; Boffy (Video Blogging RPF), they r... siblins :]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we have each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream lays the three masks down on the table in front of his younger siblings, both looking equally disinterested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are quartz masks, enchanted so that nobody can see past it, but the wearer can see through it. Ender hybrids have been wea-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god we should draw smiley faces on them.” Boffy says, interrupting Dream’s history lesson on the masks. Drista perks up, suddenly interested in the topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! That would look awesome.” She says, going to grab a paintbrush. Dream snatched it before she could grab it, hissing at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quit playing around! These masks are very important! You can’t have a faulty one and accidentally lock eyes with someone! It’s too danger-“He stops, realizing that his siblings have already started painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too late, dear brother, you must join us.” Boffy hums. Drista smirks at their oldest brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you want to.” She says in a singsong voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only a smiley face, I’m sure it won’t mess with whatever magic stuff they’re made out of.” Boffy says, pointing a brush in Dream’s direction. He grumbles indecisively. Drista smiles and holds a brush out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can match!” Dream sighs and takes the brush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, fine. We can match.” He says, defeated. Boffy and Drista cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah.” Boffy says, high-fiving Drista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Dream says with a chuckle, nudging Boffy. The brush in his hand smears on the mask, running the line he was painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ack- Sorry!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “No no! This is great.” Boffy says, staring intensely at the wonky smile. He holds it in front of his face and Drista snickers. She puts on a serious face and nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Very intimidating.” Drista says, holding in laughter. She holds up hers, ignoring Boffy’s glare, which is an angry smiley face that’s is accidentally painted the wrong way. “What about mine? Is it scary?” Her brothers snicker, holding in laughs. She looks at them, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Drista turns the mask around and sees the mask painted the incorrect direction. “Hey- w - no this was fully intentional. Stop laughing it’s amazing!” She says, crossing her harms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok ok, Dream, how about yours?” Boffy says - once the laughs calmed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Dream says, quickly painting the mask and holding it up to his face. “Ta-da!” The younger two stare at the simple smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that’s boring! It’s so plaaain.” Drista scoffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, ours have character.” Boffy adds, holding up his mask for demonstration. Dream chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just jealous I did mine right.” Dream says with a smirk. Boffy gasps in mock offence and Drista waves a paintbrush in Dream’s direction as he snickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut.” Drista says, painting a line of paint on Dream’s face as both her brothers laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just,,,, them,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>